


The Morning After

by downtowndystopia



Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple fluffy drabble of Makoto and Haru after their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Makoto wakes up to the sunrise and tufts of fluffy black hair in his face. It’s a Sunday morning and so it’s not unusual for him to wake up spooning Haru. This morning, however, is different from the ones before. Last night they had taken the final step in their relationship. Gone “all the way” so to say.

They’d waited a long time, since they’d pretty much been together since middle school, but Makoto at least did not regret waiting. Haru had been more than worth it, not that doing this was some endgame goal or whatever, but he’s glad that they waited until they could truly make it a way to connect rather than just getting their hormones out.

Technically they had done some _things_ before last night, but until today both of them were almost complete virgins. Makoto knows it was great for him, seeing Haru fall asleep in his arms in a way that he’d never seen before; it was beautiful. Watching Haru’s deep blue eyes slowly close and fall into rest after the rather strenuous activity they’d just partaken in.

Makoto tries to get the majority of Haru’s hair out of his mouth without waking up Haru in the process. Unfortunately he fails, shaking Haru a little too hard. “Oh gosh, Haru, I’m sorry! Go back to bed,” Makoto ushers.

“Makoto…?” Haru trails off, facing Makoto. His eyes widen a little when he remembers what they’d done last night and he blushes harshly. “What time is it?” He mutters rolling back on his side, away from Makoto.

“Ten in the morning,” Makoto replies, worried about Haru’s behaviour. Despite the running joke that Makoto can read Haru’s mind, it’s not actually true. Right now Makoto wishes he could more than anything.

“It’s late in the morning,” Haru comments. “We should get up,” he says without making a move.

“Do you want breakfast?” Makoto offers, standing up onto the cold wooden floor of Haru’s bedroom.

“When have you ever cooked breakfast?” Haru questions.

“Well…” Makoto stumbles on his words awkwardly, blushing. “I thought….since..you know, because I, or rather…we? Because we—“

“Makoto,” Haru says sharply.

“Yes?” Makoto squeaks.

“Calm down,” Haru says more calmly.

“How can I be calm if you regret it?” Makoto bursts out.

“Regret?” Haru questions, mostly to himself. “Why would I regret…that?”

Makoto blushes, “Well it wasn’t perfect,” he says.

“It never is the first time,” Haru says. “Or at least that’s what I’ve heard.”

“But it wasn’t horrible?” Makoto asks timidly.

Haru looks to the side but his eyes are smiling. “It was…I liked it.”

“Haru-chan!” Makoto exclaims, jumping on Haru’s bed to hug him.

“Ah! Ow—Makoto,” Haru squeaks. Makoto and Haru stay silent in their embarrassment before Makoto starts blabbering about a million and one apologies until Haru has to stop him. “Makoto it’s fine. I’m just a little sore. I’m fine, just don’t tackle me okay?”

Makoto nods quickly, feeling terrible. “Can I at least make breakfast?” Makoto offers.

“Makoto you burn cereal there’s no way I’m ingesting your food,” Haru says. “I always make breakfast, I can do it today too,” Haru says, starting to get off the bed. It’s then that he realizes he is naked, his eyes widen again in embarrassment. “I—“

Makoto scrambles to find something for him to wear, “Here!” he says, handing a random sweater to Haru. “I’ll uh, look away while you…while you change.”

“Makoto after last night I don’t think you seeing me naked will be the worst thing,” Haru smirks. “It’s not like you’d never seen me naked before then, we are on the same swim team after all.”

“I know,” Makoto groans. “I just…I don’t know I feel like something has to be different even though it feels like nothing has changed. I don’t know how to act or what to say or what’s okay to say—“

Haru shuts him up with a kiss.

“You’re still naked,” Makoto squeaks.

“You’re hard,” Haru retorts.

“Haru!” Makoto chastises. “Don’t just—just say things like that,” Makoto complains. “I can help it,” He says quietly to himself.

“I know, its fine,” Haru says with a small smile. “I was being mean, I’m sorry.”

“Its fine,” Makoto says awkwardly, trying to look anywhere but at Haru. Unlike Haru, who had fallen asleep right after they had both finished, Makoto waited till Haru was in a deep sleep and changed back into his pajamas; he felt more secure that way. Haru has never cared about nudity though, public or private, so it’s no surprise that he’d fall asleep naked without any problem. The problem at hand though is that even through his thin pajamas his reactions to Haru’s naked body were quite visible.

“I’ll make breakfast,” Haru insists. “Nothing’s changed, Makoto.”

“How can you say that?” Makoto whines. “So much has changed in such a short span of time! We’ve seen each other in ways no one else will ever see us. We’ve—“

“Shared fluids?” Haru offers.

“Ew, Haru,” Makoto says.

“Well its true,” Haru shrugs, putting on the long sweater Makoto had handed him.

“What am I going to do with you?” Makoto groans.

“Love and cherish me till death do us part once its legal in Japan?” Haru asks, walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

“Well there’s that,” Makoto laughs, following him.

“But really,” Haru says, starting up the frying pan to make fried mackerel. “What has changed? You’ve seen some new facial expressions and body parts but other than that we’re the same, right?” Haru’s tone in the end of his sentence makes Makoto realize there is something deeper in meaning than what Haru is saying on the surface.

“Are you afraid of us changing?” Makoto asks.

“We were childhood sweethearts, best friends,” Haru says.

“We still are,” Makoto says.

“Does doing stuff like this change who we are though? Change the intentions of our relationship?” Haru asks.

“No, of course not,” Makoto insists. “You’re still my childhood best friend and also my one true love. Its how you said, we’ve seen each other in more intimate ways now but if you said you never want to do that again I’d still love you till the end of my years.”

Haru has to stop cooking to look at Makoto. What he sees in response are honest, kind eyes staring back at him. Haru suppresses the urge to cry, even in front of Makoto he doesn’t like showing that emotion. “I love you,” Haru says, looking at the ground so Makoto doesn’t know the full extent of his words.

“I love you too,” Makoto says. “Forever, no matter what.” Haru’s eyes glisten at Makoto.

“But Makoto?” Haru says seriously.

“Yes Haru?” Makoto asks.

“I definitely want to do that again,” Haru smiles.

Makoto smiles as well, hugging Haru to his side.

“That can be arranged.”


End file.
